


Left

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention gets in the way of Sirius’ plans for Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Holiday ‘drabble’ for minttease, who asked for “Wolfstar, D/s, Orgasm denial.” 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this

Sometimes Remus thinks he’ll just relax, ignore the searing pain in his ass and the near-blinding pleasure, and maybe he’ll just drift asleep. ‘Pass out’ might be a better term. People can do that when they’re over stimulated, can’t they? Remus has been hard for an hour, and the magic ring around his cock would be torture enough without the thick vibrator rattling away inside him. Occasionally, Remus closes his eyes, relaxes his hands in their bonds above his head, and tries to give in to the overwhelming sensation. 

Most of the time, he just writhes in place and curses Sirius’ damn silencing charms. He’d even welcome Peter at this point, assuming Peter could figure out how to undo the knotted ties binding his wrists to the headboard. He wouldn’t trust Peter to work on the cockring, of course. If only James weren’t in detention, too—surely he’d notice Remus’ absence and investigate. James would unfasten the ring and maybe stop the vibrator and perhaps even offer Remus a hand with getting off, but mostly Remus just wants _Sirius_.

Remus wants Sirius so desperately he’s come to the verge of tears more than once. Sirius is cruel, too cruel. He knew he had detention today and shouldn’t have started what he couldn’t finish. Remus doesn’t know if he wants to fuck or kill his boyfriend, but at this point he’d take anything. He’s past the point of formulating plans. His brain’s too foggy, too far gone for any truly complex thoughts. All he can think is wild moans and agonized gasps and _fuck Sirius_ over and over. Even in his utter nakedness, the sweat all over his body is from being much too hot. He keeps squirming, rubbing his thighs against each other, trying to lift off the mattress and push the vibrator out, but it isn’t happening. He’s rolled over onto his side and his stomach more than once, but that doesn’t do him any good either, and it’s easier to breathe on his back like this. Easier to pant, to whine, to groan. As soon as his cock’s untied, he’s going to come, and as soon as his wrists are free, he’s going to punch Sirius’ lights out. When they’re free next month and moving into their own place, Remus is going to be sure to get a sofa he can frequently banish Sirius to.

The door of the dorm room opens, and Remus looks sideways through his curtains, lifting his head off the pillows to listen. Sirius and James are in the middle of a joke, wheezing with laughter, and footsteps drift over to the beds, stopping in place. They’re probably getting out of their shoes. Sirius is saying something about Snape’s hair that Remus really couldn’t care less about—he’s mildly furious that Sirius is stopping to talk at all. He should’ve run right back, leapt through the curtains and set Remus free. 

Instead, he sticks around while James shouts across the room, “Miss us, Wormtail?”

Peter grunts something non-committal, probably in the midst of falling asleep. James laughs, and Sirius putters around, or at least, he must be, because he’s still not in Remus’ bed, and Remus is now straining at his bonds to at least try and kick Sirius through the curtains. He doesn’t even care if the others see him naked and flushed and sweating and in the midst of being fucked by a cheap toy—he lost his senses several dozen minutes ago and he needs his hands, his feet, _anything_ on Sirius.

He’s about to get his toe through the curtains when Sirius parts them, calling over his shoulder, “Night, Prongs.” He hops inside, the curtains fall shut behind him, and James’ reply is lost in the commotion of Remus kicking Sirius in the face. 

Sirius stumbles back, and, sadly used to fights, grabs Remus ankle before it can happen again. He grabs the other one for good measure, pinning both below him, and he prompt crawls over Remus’ bare, moist body, everything still on except his robe. He straddles Remus’ waist and smirks like Remus is lucky to have him back, and he ducks down to press a hard kiss to Remus’ lips. 

Remus tries to bite his tongue off, though Sirius pulls away just in time, moving to kiss Remus’ cheek instead. He trails little nips and licks over to Remus’ ear, and he purrs into it, “If that’s the way you want to play, honey, I’d be happy to leave you here all night.” 

“You can do that,” Remus says back, lilting into a hiss as he turns his face against Sirius’, “if you want to be torn to shreds on the next full moon.”

“Ooh, feisty,” Sirius laughs. His hair tickles Remus’ chin as he ducks down to run his tongue along Remus’ neck, mouthing over Remus’ adam’s apple, bobbing harder with quickened breath. Remus’ hard cock is leaning against Sirius’ stomach, rubbing against Sirius’ shirt and belt, and Sirius’ weight is pinning him down, giving him no relief. He can feel Sirius’ erection pressing back through thick fabric. How long it’s been there, Remus has no idea, but it can’t have been as long as his. Remus lifts one leg to nudge at Sirius’ back. 

He says somewhere between a harsh growl and a strained beg, “You better let me come.” 

Sirius, still with that infuriating smirk, pets Remus’ cheek and orders, “Behave.” He kisses Remus on the mouth again; Remus just barely manages to hold himself back from chopping Sirius’ tongue off. This one lasts, and the longer it goes, the more Remus hates himself for giving in, melting into it. The buzz of the vibrator is still puncturing the air, and it fuels Remus to start kissing back a few seconds in. Sirius does have a way of kissing that erases all sins. It’s no wonder he’s such a playboy; he knows what he’s doing. His kisses Remus senseless, until his whole body’s moving with it, hips rolling down into Remus’. Remus squirms and wants more, more, _more_.

He breaks the kiss by turning his head away, and he pleads brokenly, “Oh, just fuck me already.” Sirius’ tongue makes its way along Remus’ jaw line, and Remus croons, “S-Sirius, let me... let me come, ah... fuck me, please...” It’s so hard to talk with Sirius doing that. Sirius is now grinding their hips together hard, and Remus thinks he might just go mad before this whole ordeal’s over.

Sirius growls, “I’ve been thinking of nothing else for the past hour.” And he presses another kiss against Remus’ cheek before he sits up again. This time he climbs off and settles between Remus’ legs, pushing them back and spreading them to make room, and Remus feels like an idiot. Why did he ask Sirius to fuck him? Force of habit, really. He’d rather come first. As in immediately. Yes, he loves having Sirius’ cock inside him, but he really can’t take this any longer, and Sirius has been known to take up to an hour sometimes. That’s not going to work right now; he’ll never make it. He opens his mouth to correct himself but stops. 

He watches Sirius fiddle with his belt, slip it out and toss it aside, fly following. As soon as Sirius’ cock is out of its confines, Remus knows there’s no hope. He’s not going to ask for anything else. He lets his head fall back against the pillows, and for once, he sighs, “Make... uhn... make it fast...”

“That’s the opposite of what you usually say,” Sirius notes through his grin, giving Remus the distinct urge to kick him in the face again. 

Sirius doesn’t bother with the rest of his clothes, and it’s obvious why. He looks every bit as hard as Remus is, though Remus has no sympathy for him. He hikes Remus’ legs right up, arms under Remus’ knees, and he settles them on his shoulders. When he reaches down, Remus tries to buck back into his hands, but he doesn’t make it, and Sirius gives him a scolding look. Frustrated, Remus tries to open himself wide. 

Sirius grabs the vibrator and yanks it out; Remus tenses and gasps, teeth gritting together tight. The buzzing noise is much louder when it’s not muffled by Remus’ walls, but Sirius clicks it off, tossing it aside. Remus doesn’t even care that it’s getting lube all over his sheets. He uses his grip on Sirius’ shoulders to lift his hips, keeping himself open, gaping wide and so _empty._ He can feel bits of leftover lube oozing out down his ass and onto the sheets. Sirius licks his lips like it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever seen. 

He mutters, “Maybe I should get some more lube—”

And Remus shouts, “Sirius!”

So Sirius, perhaps recognizing that his life is in grave danger if he doesn’t get on it, pushes his cock right against Remus’ hole, with no warning or preparation. Remus nearly squeals, arching up, and his wrists strain against their bonds again—there’ll be deep, pink lines around them after. He doesn’t care. Sirius’ cock is so much _better_ than the vibrator in every conceivable way. It’s warm and smooth and forgiving, pulsing and alive inside him. It pushes up through his stretched walls and nestles right in, right where it’s supposed to be. Remus croons and squeezes himself around it, milking out Sirius’ first moan. 

“Fuck,” Sirius hisses, “So good, hated having to leave you and wait—”

“Then you shouldn’t... have gotten d-detention,” Remus groans, and he rocks his hips, gasping as he manages to reach a different angle. Sirius leans down over him, fingers sliding over his stomach and squeezing his trim waist, and Sirius half-slides out. He slams in a second later, makes them both gasp, then finds another angle and tries again—Remus shrieks and writhes, going wild. He doesn’t care about Sirius’ arrogant smile, just wants Sirius to kiss him, wants Sirius to fuck him hard and let him come. He doesn’t have the words. His brain’s mush. He expects Sirius to argue, but Sirius doesn’t. 

Sirius fucks him like an animal, just like always, humps him hard and grinds him down into the mattress, quick and strong, pace faster and faster until Remus barely has a chance to breathe between thrusts. Sirius leans down to kiss his cheek, nip at his neck, lick him all over grotesquely and wonderfully; Remus’ eyes are already rolling back in his head, lost in it. Sirius kisses his ear and murmurs, _fucking him so hard_ , “I’m sorry, baby, you know I wanted to come back to you, know I love you...” Remus knows, he really does. He’s never felt so loved in his life; he spends whole days just daydreaming about being in Sirius’ arms, and he hates the summer, looks forward to every class he gets to sit beside Sirius in and entwine their fingers below the table, _can’t wait_ for when the graduate and move in together, adores trips to Hogsmeade with all of them where just he and Sirius might slip away for a moment, and Sirius will kiss him and tell him over and over, “Love you, Moony, love you so much...”

Remus wants to say he hates Padfoot, really does, can’t stand being tied up like this, but instead he moans, “Love you, too... _oh_...” And he means it. He can’t take this much longer. Sirius’ cock is so much bigger than the vibrator was, but he still fits right at home, perfectly snug inside Remus’ ass. The heat is clawing along Remus’ skin; he feels like he’s been stuck mid-orgasm for hours on end, and it’s making it hard to see the dark ceiling over Sirius’ shaggy, handsome head. The moonlight filtering through the curtains gives him only the palest, prettiest glow, like some perfect Adonis that chooses to spend his time with _Remus_ of all people...

Sirius pants, “Forgive me?” He looks so cute, too cute, and his hips are still going, the perfect angle, perfect everything. Remus licks his lips. 

Remus nods. Can’t do anything else. He pushes his chin up; he wants to be kissed. 

Sirius obliges, but while their mouths are busy, he snakes his hand down between them, and Remus’ scream is muffled down Sirius’ throat. Sirius pops off the ring, and that’s it. Remus instantly explodes, an entire flood washing through him, pleasure racing through every cell of his body. He feels like he’s been pent up for an eternity, finally let out of his cage, and he loses the ability to breathe, unable to think and still being kissed, and his lungs race to keep up with his frenzied pulse, his trembling thighs and his jerking hips. He can feel himself spurting all over Sirius’ shirt, just like he can feel the buttons digging into his chest. Sirius keeps fucking him, shivering as Remus’ ass spasms, and Sirius isn’t far behind.

He comes a moment later, buried deep inside Remus, still kissing him senseless. Remus’ head seems to prickle as the orgasm washes over him; he thinks he really might pass out. 

But Sirius pushes back up, gives Remus a few extra thrusts for good measure, and comes out while he’s still leaking. Remus looks up at him, vision prickling around the edges. 

Sirius shakes his head and mutters, “You are so fucking gorgeous,” and he leans down for another kiss. 

Remus is too spent to respond. He’s still, and the kiss is fortunately chaste. When Sirius pulls back again, he’s grinning from ear to ear. 

He falls down next to Remus in the bed, looking thoroughly content and pleased with himself. Remus is still struggling for air. 

After a minute or two, Remus manages to mumble, “That was short.” Sirius gives him a playful glare, and Remus can’t help but grin back; he knows he asked for it. 

“Told you I was thinking about you all detention. Now shut up before I decide to leave you tied up all night.” But Sirius rolls over and reaches for the headboard, already working on the knot. 

Remus is strategically quiet until the tie is slithering over his arm and tossed over the side of the bed, leaving Remus’ wrists bruised but _finally_ free. He pulls them down, testing them lightly and already calculating the best potion to heal it away. Sirius does tell him sheepishly, “Sorry.”

Remus promptly uses his newly freed limbs to shove Sirius right over the side, and Sirius tumbles right through the curtains and onto the floor, cock still hanging out and shirt still stained. Remus slips under his blankets while Sirius scrambles through the curtains again, though Remus just shoves him away. “You can come back tomorrow.”

“But—”

Remus gives him a stern look before rolling over, mostly to hide his grin. Sirius makes a frustrated noise. Sirius seems to leave, the curtains swishing shut behind him. 

A second later, a big, black, shaggy dock bursts through, barking loudly and curling up at the end of Remus’ bed. Remus rolls his eyes and has half a mind to shove Sirius off, but he knows that in this form Sirius is considerably heavier. The dog makes a whining noise and tilts its head to the side, tail flicking hesitantly.

Remus sighs, “Alright, but you stay at the end.” And he gets a happy yelp for a response. 

He pulls the covers up over his head and means to scold his boyfriend more. 

Instead, he falls promptly asleep so fast that his thoughts cut off mid-sentence, and all he dreams of are dogs.


End file.
